


Remus Lupin / Male Student Reader... Again.

by FtDean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Reader-Insert, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FtDean/pseuds/FtDean
Summary: Snape annoyed you, so you barge into Lupin's class and idk, you talk?? Lil confession but nothing hhhhhappens.





	Remus Lupin / Male Student Reader... Again.

“Absolutely ridiculous!” You shouted, opening the door to Remus's classroom, with enough force that it bounced off the wall and closed itself again, “this has got to be illegal!” The thud of an angry teenage boy falling into a chair, “I could get the greasy wanker fired!” It sounded like you spoke in one angry breath, panting slightly by the end of the sentence. A small pause. “bullying a student is illegal right?”  
Remus just watched you with wide eyes before a small bemused chuckle graced the room, “good afternoon to you too.” He raised an eyebrow.  
The sight of your favorite professor alone calmed you down a little and you suddenly regretted your entrance, “Sorry, sir.” You sighed heavily, resting your elbows on the table as you brought your hands up to massage your temples with a groan.  
“Bad morning I assume?” He smiled softly and sat himself oh the edge of the desk next to you.  
“Understatement of your life.”  
Another small huf of a laugh, “want to tell me about it?” He shifted to take a seat next to you, preferring to be on the same level as you, as you ranted, “slower and less angry would be preferable  
You adored his humour, light sass being the basis for practically every out of class conversation you had- and once or twice in class. (“Absolutely genius” he had said with a small smirk, after you had been caught paying little attention and decided to answer with a line straight from the book.)  
You groan again and look over to Lupin, but end up mirroring his small smile. “I had potions and merlin forbid I smile in Snape's class. I did even talk, or laugh, or blow something up!” Smiling, knowing that making light of it would cheer you up, you threw your hands up, “you know how hard it is for me to not blow stuff up!”  
Remus laughed a little more fully, “I do.”  
“Exactly!” Smiling again for a moment your face twisted into an actually embarrassed frown, “I didn't even do anything wrong, and I was feeling good and then…” you scoffed, deciding angry was better than actually sad. “And then Snape,” you held no kind feel towards the name, “called me upfront to smell his stupid love potion just to ruin my mood!” knowing it was a bit of a stupid thing to be so sad- no angry about, you looked away from your professor. “I know your going to say that it wasn't on porpoise but can you seriously say that him calling on me for the first time this year happened the second I felt the smallest shred of confidence in his class?” You were back to quickly ranting angrily.  
What worried Remus most was hearing how insecure you were in Severus's lessons. He knew the man wasn't exactly welcoming, but you were such an amazing- loud, and somewhat disruptive? Yes. But overall an amazing student, and as a person he doubted anyone could compare to the optimism, compassion and overall goodness you radiated.  
Instead of giving you any kind of advice or trying to stick up for his fellow prof, Remus stood and wandered over to his desk, “would some tea soothe you at all?” He asked, moving some papers to clear a space on his desk, where he then whispered a quiet heating spell and started to pour some tea.  
“You do make the best tea.” You smiled as he made your tea just the way you like and carried it back to you.  
“There we go.” He sat back next to you and fished a half eaten chocolate bar from his pocket, “chocolate with your tea, good sir?”  
You rolled your eyes, not even bothering to slightly tame the lazy smile you wore, “much appreciated, my good man, but I wouldn't want to take any of your much beloved chocolate from you.” You sip your tea, “for I know that you are a raving madman when it comes to the sweet delicacy.”  
Remus rolled his eyes back at you, braking off a piece of chocolate and giving it to you anyway, “just take it you drama queen.”  
“Thanks.” You laughed, biting off a chunk and watching as Remus dunked his chocolate in his tea.  
He caught the odd look you gave him and shook his head slightly, “I do this all the time, I don't understand why you still look at me so confused.”  
“‘It’s because you're really weird.”  
“Says the boy who turned up to class with his robe on backwards.” He sassed back effortlessly.  
“Hey!” You defended yourself, “you're the one who sprung a surprise next day test on us!”  
“Everyone else managed to get dressed properly.” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Everyone else got a lower score than me.”  
Remus shrugged in defeat, and the two of you sat in the comfortable silence you'd grown to adore as he flicked through some students papers.  
“So,” Remus interrupted after a while, “what did the potion smell like?” He turned to see your slightly shocked face, “not that you have to tell me. I'm just curious is all.”  
Narrowing your eyes at him a bit, as a joke, you hummed softly, “and how disappointed would you be if I didn't tell you?”  
He gestured a little bit with one hand as he put his quill down.  
You eyed him suspiciously for a moment more before sighing and giving a dramatic shrug. “Alright then.” You took a deep breath, knowing that this was quite possibly- no, almost defiantly- the worst choice you'd ever made. “It smelled of…” you gave him a quick side glance before closing your eyes, imagining the strength of the sents again, “it smelled of the forest- you know, damp leaves and trees. And… cinnamon tea.” You knew the realisation would be hitting about now, as your grip tightened slightly on your cup, “and chocolate,” merlin, you wished you'd just shut up, “and very faintly of dried ink and fresh parchment.” Opening your eyes, you kept your eyes of the cup and how the light reflected off the liquid's surface.  
“Oh…” The professor definitely sounded shocked.  
“Yep.” You awkwardly popped the P and pulled your lips tight in a desperate attempt to keep a sad frown away.  
“(Y/N), listen-” Lupin started but you shook your head and cut him off.  
“No, it's alright. I get it. I'm just some student. I shouldn't have- Oh Merlin, I should have just lied? It's been a long day I didn't think that through. I'm so sorry Sir i-” you were rambling nervously, regretting quite possibly every decision you'd ever made. Ever.  
“(Y/N),” Remus interrupted you with a slight sternness in his voice, “For starters you need to calm down,” he spoke slowly and then a small smile pulled at the edges of his lips, “and secondly, you are more than a random student.” It was soft, and sincere. There was a moment where you just blushed horribly before, what you had come to know as, Remus's signature “I'm about to be sarcastic or sassy” smirk twisted its way into his smile. “After all, I have just let you get away with barging into my room and calling a fellow professor a- and I quote: a greasy wanker.” He quirked an eyebrow and you laughed.  
Things didn't overly change for your last year at Hogwarts, but there were defiantly a few more shared glances, smirks and sarcastic comments thrown about by you and your professor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I really appreciate it, and thanks in advance for any kudos or comments- that shit makes my entire LIFE


End file.
